


Seeing Diamonds in Your Green Eyes

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [203]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Jealousy, M/M, Petty Jared, Top Jensen, clueless jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: Prompt: Jared is so proud of that Jensen can be himself better around Jared than anybody else, and then Jensen begins to make a new friend and Jared hates it. And hates himself for being this petty. Maybe he realize then that being friends is not enough. Smut is not necessary but I would really love a sulky Jared and a clueless Jensen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Kink/Request Fics [203]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102698
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	Seeing Diamonds in Your Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Not a ton of porn in this one, but definitely tried to add petty!Jared. Song title from Conor Matthews "Anyone but Mine"

**Prompt** : Hi! I love some possessive/jealous Sam/Jared and specially love what do you do, so I would like the reversal of this fic: Jared is so proud of that Jensen can be himself better around Jared than anybody else, and then Jensen begins to make a new friend and Jared hates it. And hates himself for being this petty. Maybe he realize then that being friends is not enough. Smut is not necessary but I would really love a sulky Jared and a clueless Jensen. Thanks so much!

Jared had a superpower.

He couldn't fly, and he couldn't put on spandex and go save the world on the weekend, but it was a superpower nonetheless. Jared's superpower was that he managed to make the shy Jensen Ackles open up. Jensen was not forthcoming with personal details and held himself in check almost all the time. Nothing fazed him and nothing could break his hard exterior.

Except for Jared. Jared could break into Jensen's mushy center and make the man feel comfortable enough to be himself. He saw a side of Jensen that no one else was exposed to, and Jared would rather have that than the ability to fly any day of the week. The ability to turn invisible might make pranks a little bit easier, but he'd still probably choose the ability to see the real Jensen. Especially because it was _his_ superpower, and no one else could do it.

After a particularly long day of training, the two stars dragged themselves into Jared's trailer so they could change out of their fake blood-covered clothes. Jensen stripped off his shirt and collapsed onto Jared's couch. "I'm taking a nap before I change."

"Cliff is taking us home in 15 minutes, Jensen. It's going to be a short nap unless you want to walk home naked," Jared joked.

"Don't lie, Jared, I know you want to see me in all my glory." Jensen tried to shake his ass but in his position on the couch it looked like a feeble twitch more than anything.

An image of Jensen naked popped into Jared's head. He’d seen Jensen shirtless enough to know his bare back was smooth and had the hint of muscle underneath freckled skin. The rest of him probably looked similar and Jared could just picture-

He shook his head to clear the image. That is not how co-stars are supposed to think about other co-stars. "You wish, Ackles."

Jared stepped behind a divider and changed out of his own clothes. The Winchester brothers were keeping the fake blood industry in business, that's for sure. It was under his nails and in his hair and he washed it out quickly. Jensen had changed out of his clothes silently, because when Jared stepped back around, both of them were fully clothed. Jared ignored the slight sting that accompanied the lack of bare skin on Jensen.

"Ready, Paddles?"

"You bet, Jenny."

Jensen punched him in the arm and opened the trailer door for him. The walk to Cliff's car was silent but comfortable, occasionally bumping shoulders. The ride was more of the same, but about halfway through Jensen nodded off on Jared's shoulder.

Yeah, Jared's superpower was pretty cool, and he was the only one that had it.

Until Jensen met Derek.

Derek was a new addition to the Supernatural team. He was a replacement for someone who recently retired from the camera crew and like most newbies, his job composed of getting people coffee and occasionally doing actual work.

Jared's first impression of Derek was that he was boring, but not exactly a threat. Just a regular guy who got a regular smile from Jensen when he handed him his morning coffee. It was nothing like the smile Jensen gave Jared, and the younger man sat smugly in his seat. It wasn't like Jared disliked other people being friends with Jensen, but he'd heard for most of his life that he didn't share well.

"Mr. Ackles, Mr. Padalecki, I'm so honored to be here," Derek gushed. "I'm such a huge fan of the show. I studied theater in college and was really excited when I got hired for this position."

"Thanks," Jensen replied. "Are you interested in being an actor one day?"

"Nah, I'm more into tech. Directing would be incredible, though."

"Well, stick around and maybe I can show you some things if I direct this season," Jensen offered. They shared a smile that was a little too friendly for Jared's liking. "And then when you're a big shot director, hit me up and I'll audition to be your star."

Derek opened his mouth to respond but he got called away to set up some lights. "He was nice," Jensen said.

Jared was grateful to have Jensen's full attention back on him. "He was fine. Seemed kinda nervous."

"Jay, you're like nine feet tall. Anyone meeting you for the first time is nervous."

"He's boring."

"Don't be jealous, Jay, you'll always be my favorite person on set."

"M not jealous."

Jensen smiled at him knowingly. "Fine, whatever you say." He hopped off his chair. "They set up our marks, let's get in position, Sammy."

"It's _Sam_."

And Jared felt like everything was back to normal, Jensen and Jared completely absorbed in each other. And it all would be fine, except Derek was persistent.

Jensen wasn't unfriendly to new people, but it took a while for him to fully open up. Jared was the first person to worm his way into Jensen's life almost instantly. It was Jared's proudest accomplishment, including his role on Supernatural. But this Derek dude was suddenly a constant part of their life and instead of being J2 they were J2 and Derek. And Jared was not unhappy about it. And then he was unhappy about being unhappy because Jensen didn't _belong_ to him, he didn't get to dictate who Jensen was and was not friends with. Was he really such a petty person that he would actually get mad about Jensen making friends that weren't Jared?

Apparently he was, because every time Derek came over to talk to them Jared would sulk in his chair. He was pretty sure that Jensen hadn't picked up on Jared's displeasure; he was busy coaching Derek on how to use the lighting in his favor, giving him directing tips, and joking about actors. Jared was pretty confident that part of the time Jensen actually forgot Jared existed, even though he was supposed to be the center of Jensen's world on set.

Damn, he really was being petty.

"You wanna get a drink tonight?" Jared offered. "Friday night, don't need to film tomorrow!"

"Sure! Derek and I are going to a bar he knows about tonight, why don't you join us?"

Jared’s attitude soured immediately, and wanted to say no out of pure spite. But he couldn't turn down an offer when it was dangled in front of his face. And if he said no, it would be Jensen and Derek alone and that was even less enticing of a prospect. ”I’d love to join,” Jared answered through gritted teeth.

Jensen beamed like nothing was wrong and bumped their shoulders together. “Great. Let’s carpool.”

“You’re not nearly as funny as you think you are,” Jared replied. “We _live_ together.”

“You’re wrong, I am exactly as funny as I think I am.” Jensen tweaked Jared’s nose. “We should coordinate outfits, I would be just _so_ embarrassed if we wore the same thing.”

“I hate you, just so we’re clear.”

“And for that, you get to buy the first round.” Jensen smiled, genuine and friendly and it spread warmth through Jared’s whole body. He would go to war over that smile. He would burn down cities for that smile.

Derek suddenly appeared— seriously, was this guy a ghost?— and smiled at Jensen. “Are you excited for tonight?”

“Very!” Jensen looped an arm around Jared’s waist. “I invited Jared, hope that’s alright.”

“We’re somewhat of a package deal,” Jared added, draping his arm across Jensen’s shoulders. He could not have been more possessive if he peed on Jensen, which he hadn’t entirely ruled out if Derek kept looking at Jensen like that.

To his credit, Derek didn’t so much as flinch. “No problem at all. The more the merrier.”

Jared wasn’t feeling too merry, but it was still Jared’s shoulder that Jensen leaned against on the ride home.

“So,” Jared cleared his throat while they waited for Cliff to take them out. “Derek, huh?”

“Hm?” Jensen turned to face him. “What about him?”

“You’ve certainly warmed up to him quickly.”

Jensen raised an eyebrow. “Which is a crime?”

“No, I’m just surprised, considering that you usually take 3-5 business weeks to warm up to anyone,” Jared pointed out. “Except me, because I’m special.”

Jensen chuckled. “Yeah, there’s definitely something _special_ about you, Jared.”

“Fuck you.”

Jensen dug into Jared’s side where he knew he was ticklish and the younger man slapped his hand away. “Jerk!”

“Bitch,” Jensen responded affectionately. “Look, Cliff is here. And just for the record, you don’t ever have to worry about me abandoning you just because I want to get drinks with another person.”

“I’m not worried about that in the slightest,” Jared lied.

The bar Derek told them to meet at was a preppy bar on the outskirts of downtown Vancouver. It was nothing like the bars Jensen usually enjoyed and Jared did a mental victory dance. _Guess Derek doesn’t know Jensen as well as he thinks he does._ Jensen liked bars with 20 different beers on draft, dive bars where he wouldn’t get recognized. This place looked like it only sold fru-fru cocktails and didn’t know an IPA from a Porter. Jared knew they weren’t playing a game, but if he and Derek squared off Jared definitely would have this round in the bag. However Jared didn’t see any distaste on Jensen’s face, just a grin when he made eye contact with a frantically waving Derek.

“Great place,” Jensen said when they sat down.

Jared’s brow furrowed. “You hate places like this.”

“No I don’t, and there’s nothing wrong with trying new things.” Jared pouted and Jensen frowned. “Don’t be so negative, Jay, Derek is trying to show us a good time.”

“We can leave, I really don’t mind,” Derek offered.

“No, I want to stay. If Jared is going to pout, he can leave.” Jensen shot him a look and for one of the first times ever, Jared couldn’t read everything that was going on in his best friend’s eyes.

Derek launched into a story about his ex, and Jared’s eyes widened briefly at the use of male pronouns. Eventually he stopped listening, too busy sulking and watching Jensen bond and laugh with another man. Jensen, with his lovely green eyes and his freckles that Jared would love to count, with biceps that could hold Jared in place—

Nope, not supposed to think of Jensen in the regard. They were coworkers, they were best friends, and it was wrong for Jared to think of him in any other context. _It’s perfectly normal to have these thoughts sometimes,_ Jared convinced himself, _you’re a red blooded male and Jensen is constantly around you. It doesn’t mean anything_.

“Hello? Earth to Jared?” Jensen snapped his fingers in front of Jared and he pulled himself out of any Jensen-adjacent fantasies. “Why did you come out if you aren’t going to be part of the conversation?”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was needed,” Jared drawled.

Derek looked uncomfortable. “I’m, uh, going to get another drink.”

Jared ignored his exit and kept staring at Jensen. “I’m sorry I’m not being chatty enough for you, but it looked like you and _Derek_ were carrying on just fine without me.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Stop being so _dramatic_. It is possible for me to have friends that aren’t you, Jared.”

“Well, yeah, but…”

“But what?”

 _But not like this._ I’m _supposed to be the only one who can make you smile like that_. “Nothing. I’m just not sure I like the guy.”

Jensen picked up his cocktail – apparently he was drinking cocktails now, even though he’d turned down the offer from Jared for _years_ – and sipped it delicately, full pink lips wrapping around the straw. “Well, then go home. I don’t know why you’re being so pissy, but he and I are trying to have a nice night.”

“Fine, I didn’t want to spend $12 on a drink anyways,” Jared huffed. He pulled his coat on slowly, giving Jensen a chance to say “don’t go” but the older man just watched. “I’ll see you at home.”

Derek reappeared holding a very vividly pink drink. “Oh, are we going?”

“Just Jared,” Jensen answered. Jared wanted to drag Jensen out with him, or demand to know why Jensen wasn’t on his side like usual. Sheer force of will stopped him from making an ass of himself and instead called a cab.

He wasn’t sure if it was anger or adrenalin, but when he got home his dick was already at half-mast. Once he was comfortably arranged in his bed he reached for his dick and stroked himself to full hardness. He started imagining his face between a pair of full, soft breasts but evolved to Jared on his knees with a cock in his mouth. There initially wasn’t a face on the man, but somewhere in his fantasy it transitioned to clear green eyes watching him, freckles spattering on the hipbones Jared leaned on while sucking. He moaned loudly, his dick pulsing. 

The fantasy changed again to Jensen above him, the muscles in his arms flexing as he held Jared down and kissed him roughly, hands fisting in Jared’s hair. “Jensen, fuck, _Jensen_ , oh god,” Jared panted. His hand pulled erratically on his dick, hips pushing into the feeling and a sheen of sweat starting to form on Jared’s forehead. With one more image of Jensen leaning down and sucking on Jared’s neck, Jared came all over his fist. “Jesus.”

He weakly cleaned himself off and then his head dropped onto the pillow. Maybe his more-than-friendly feelings for Jensen weren’t just the result of blue balls after all.

*

Jared didn’t want to get up the next morning and look Jensen in the eye. Not only had he jacked off to the image of his friend, but he’d also acted like a dick at drinks. He felt so annoyed that he had to start sharing Jensen’s attention; Jared was addicted to Jensen’s presence.

Jared practiced the apology in the mirror. He just hoped that Jensen didn’t ask too many probing questions and Jared could just blame his bad behavior on a long week of filming. The scent of coffee filtered up to Jared’s room and he squared his shoulders. Jensen was awake, and it was time to apologize for being an asshole.

Jensen was downstairs, singing quietly along with the soft rock on the radio and his hips swaying in time with the beat. His hair was mussed from sleep, and Jared couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what he’d look like after sex. Jensen’s pajama pants were riding low on his hips and his arms flexed under his t-shirt as he reached for a mug. The image a week ago wouldn’t have meant anything to Jared aside from his roommate wearing Saturday clothes, but now it made Jared want to shove him against the fridge and kiss him lazily.

“Um, hi,” Jared greeted.

Jensen swore softly and jumped around. “You scared me, Jay.”

“Sorry.” Jared took a seat at one of the barstools and watched Jensen move gracefully around the kitchen. “So, about last night…”

“Do you want coffee?” Jensen asked. “I made extra in case you woke up.”

“Um, yes, thank you, that would be great.” Jared took the cup eagerly. Jensen had already filled it with the vanilla creamer Jared liked so much, and he felt a funny twist in his stomach. “I acted like an ass last night.”

Jensen watched him over his own cup of black coffee. “I don’t understand why you were like that. You’re the friendliest guy on set and suddenly you have some vendetta against a new guy for reasons unbeknownst to anyone.” 

“I really am sorry,” Jared said. “I just… it was a long week, and I needed to relax, and I guess I just got caught off guard when it wasn’t just the two of us. Guess my report cards were accurate with all the ‘does not share well’ comments.”

Jensen smiled slightly. “I have an image of tiny Jared pushing people away from his Legos.”

“You’re not entirely off base,” Jared admitted with his own smile. “I shouldn’t have acted like that last night. Sometimes I forget you’re your own person and not _mine_.”

Jensen leaned over and ruffled Jared’s hair. “You big dork. It’s fine. Just try and reign in that jealous streak of yours.”

“I’m not _jealous_ ,” Jared protested.

Jensen just laughed. “Do you want pancakes?”

“Have you known me to turn down food?”

“Good point.” Jensen bent to pull out the flour and sugar and Jared knew that they were going to be okay.

*

If Jared had any delusions that their heart-to-heart was going to stop Jensen from spending time with Derek, they were quickly shattered. Jared would catch them sitting together if Jared was filming an individual scene, Jensen smiling the special smile that was supposed to be reserved for Jared. He realized he was closing off from Jensen, even though the fantasies about the two of them curled in bed trading languid kisses appeared regularly.

Jared knew it was petty to sulk, and more than once he caught Jensen sending him concerned looks. He’d even tried to talk to Jared about it at home, but he shut that down as soon as possible. Jared could tell Jensen never bought the “just tired from set” or “not feeling well, must have been something I ate” excuses, but Jared certainly wasn’t going to tell Jensen what was _actually_ bothering him. After a while, Jensen just stopped asking.

It certainly wasn’t Jared’s intention to take his frustration out on Jensen, and knew in the back of his mind that he should have just told his friend the truth, or at least some version of the truth. Jared didn’t want to be the guy that tried to control Jensen’s life; Jensen was an adult and free to spend time around whomever he chose. But the more Jared dodged the conversation, the more Jensen sought out friendship in Derek. It begun to feel like he was living with a stranger, someone he carpooled with and exchanged shallow icebreakers every day. Jared had lost his superpower.

He hardly enjoyed being filming anymore, watching Derek and Jensen interact. _It’s your fault,_ Jared reminded himself. _Jensen tried to be a good friend and you were too petty._

Jared couldn’t recall what broke the dam, but one late night Jensen demanded, “You will tell me what’s wrong _right now,_ Padalecki, or I’m going to punch you! I swear to God, I’ll do it!”

It was an uncharacteristic outburst for Jensen and they were both were dead on their feet from filming all day. He’d chosen an odd moment to pick a fight, but Jared wasn’t one to back down. “Maybe it’s none of your business, huh?”

Jensen scoffed with more derision than Jared thought possible. “Oh _please_. It’s clearly something I did, since you won’t speak or look at me. Even the crew has picked up on it, Jared, because you’re as subtle as a hurricane. I don’t know _what_ I did to piss you off so much, but let’s have it out.”

“You-,” Jared realized that he’d never considered how to start this conversation. “I’m annoyed at you.”

“Well that much has been made clear, so why don’t we move into why.”

Jared had seen Jensen angry before, but never this angry and _never_ directed at him. “You abandoned me.”

“ _I_ abandoned _you_?” Jensen rolled his eyes. “If you’re not going to take this conversation seriously then I’m not sure I want to speak to you at all, Padalecki.”

“I am!” Jared protested. “Okay, let me say everything. And you can make the decision about whether to hate me afterwards, but I just want to explain my feelings.” Jensen gestured for him to continue, arms crossed. “I had this superpower – no, wait, don’t interrupt, I promise I’m going somewhere with this – I had this superpower, and it was this ability to get to know you in a way that other people didn’t. You were a different person with me, a more open person. And that was special to me, and it felt like I had a gift that no one else had.”

He took a deep breath. This was the tricky part. “And then you met Derek, and suddenly it wasn’t my superpower anymore. It was his, too, and I didn’t like sharing that. I didn’t like being just another person, because you’re not just another person to me. And before you say anything, I know that was irrational. But it’s what I I felt. And then I got so irritated that Derek was there, and I was petty and wanted to hurt you. And I started having all these _feelings –_ feelings that friends shouldn’t have for each other. And it just got too much and I wanted to get away from it all because I thought it would help but it just made everything worse. I didn’t want you to look at anyone else the way you look at me, even if it’s just friendship, and I ended up kind of fucking that up.”

Jensen had miraculously remained quiet throughout the entire monologue, not even a raised eyebrow or a snort in disagreement. He just watched Jared with imperceptible green eyes that made him weak at the knees. Jensen uncrossed his arms and closed the distance between the two of them. Jared closed his eyes, fully prepared for the punch he deserved. It never came; instead he felt soft lips press against his and his eyes shot open in shock. Jensen was right up against him, lips pressed together shyly, and Jared lost all higher brain function. He pushed back into the kiss and it changed from a tentative peck to a war, Jared forcing Jensen’s mouth opening and Jensen biting Jared’s lip.

With a soft _thud,_ Jared’s head collided with the wall. Jensen pulled back concernedly. “Shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But, um, what is going on right now? Because if this is just to get back at me I really can’t-,”

“Jared,” Jensen growled. “Shut up. My turn to talk.” Jared nodded and let Jensen proceed. “I haven’t ruled out hitting you for putting us through this nonsense. ‘Just another person’ to me? Have you lost your _mind_? I mean, I don’t know if I would qualify it as a superpower, but I can’t believe the thought even crossed your mind that Derek could have the same level of friendship that we have. Do you have a brain? At all? Yes, I was friendly with him. But the way I feel about him – it doesn’t hold a candle to the way I feel about you. Nothing in this world does.” He slapped Jared’s arm. “And I can’t believe you didn’t just _talk_ to me.”

“So what… what’s this?”

Jensen bit his lip. “What do you want it to be?”

“I want,” Jared paused, “I want all of you. In a more than friends way.”

“I’m gonna buy you a thesaurus for your birthday,” Jensen mumbled. Jared tried to think of a witty retort but then Jensen’s mouth was back on his.

He didn’t know how they made their way to Jensen’s bedroom but suddenly they were on the bed and pulling articles of clothing off each other rapidly. It was effortless, and everything felt right. It was like every one of Jared’s fantasies but a hundred times better, because he could actually touch Jensen. He felt the curve of muscle on his arms and could count the freckles in front of him. In between Jensen’s mouth attacking his he could see his cock, erect and dripping. God, Jared wanted to taste.

He flipped them over so Jensen was on his back and Jared had full access to his dick. He licked the head tentatively and when Jensen let out a strangled groan, took more of it into his mouth. Jensen gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles were turning white, and Jared felt a sense of satisfaction. _He_ did this to Jensen, _he_ was making him lose his mind.

Jared’s own dick was weeping between his thighs and he barely noticed the lube Jensen hurled at his head. “Way to be a boy scout, Jensen.”

“Shut up and ride me,” He responded. And how could Jared turn down a request like that?

He opened himself up quickly, worrying less about how much of a mess he was making and more about getting Jensen inside him as soon as possible. It felt like two puzzle pieces connecting and Jared adjusted to the sensation. He admired the pleasure etched onto Jensen’s face and he lifted his hips to meet Jared. It didn’t take long until he felt his balls tighten and come splatter across Jensen’s chest. Jensen moaned at the sight and Jared felt his own ass fill with Jensen’s release.

Jared hastily wiped off Jensen and flopped into bed beside him. “So, does this make us boyfriends?”

Jensen chuckled and ran his fingers through Jared’s soft hair. “Well, it definitely wasn’t a one-time thing for me. So I guess, yes?” 

“Good.” Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s neck.

“You know, I should make you jealous more often if this is how it ends,” Jensen teased.

“I was not _jealous_!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm catching up on prompts, so if anyone has a J2/wincest/potentially other pairing kink or plot they want to read about, please comment with it :)


End file.
